


Winter Storm

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Winter Storm

The air outside was bone chilling cold. And This stupid hunt had taken way longer than expected and now with the roads closed, you and Dean were stuck here. At least the abandoned cabin had a fireplace so you wouldn’t freeze to death.

Dean noticed the involuntary shivering of your body as you sat huddled on the couch together. He quickly threw on his coat and boots, running outside before you could even ask what he was doing. He returned with all the extra blankets from Baby’s trunk and laid them out on the floor in front of the fireplace. 

He reached out for your hand, pulling you to the floor with him. “Here, babe. This should help. The storm should be letting up in a day or two and we have enough firewood to last that long. We’ll be okay.” He told you.

You ran your hands up his strong back, tickling the short hairs at the nape of his neck, nuzzling in to keep your nose warm. “I can think of a few things that will keep us warm, Winchester.” You murmured seductively into his skin.

“Oh, yeah, Sweetheart. What did you have in mind?” Dean pulled back, winking at you and you swore your panties disintegrated on the spot. 

You stood up and despite the cold, managed to remove all of your clothes. By the time you got to your jeans, Dean had caught up. You both sat bare on the blanket, the fire warming you just enough. You pulled Dean in for a long, deep kiss, before pushing him to his back and turning around. 

Before Dean realized it, you had his hard member in your mouth, teasing the tip with your swirling tongue. Gripping his base with one hand, you started stroking him while paying plenty of attention to the head. Just as you wrapped your whole mouth around him, Dean began lapping at your pussy lips, already wet and waiting for him. 

Not wanting to break your rhythm, you simply moaned around him. He reached around your hips, parting your ass cheeks, giving him easier access to your entrance and began fucking you with his tongue. 

You let go of Dean’s cock, bracing your hands on his hips and continued bobbing, shallow at first, slowly picking up speed. You could suck his cock all day, relishing in the taste of precum that always gathered there, sure to dip your tongue in his slit to taste him every few passes. 

“I love your pussy, Sweetheart. You taste like fucking honey; so sweet. I am gonna eat you out until you scream.” Dean’s voice sending vibrations right through you and it didn’t take long until you were screaming his name, your lips still wrapped around him. 

This storm could last the rest of winter, as long as you had each other to keep you warm and otherwise occupied.


End file.
